Heroes of the Old
Heroes of the Old, also known as Paul Gekko's Army (月光ポールの陸軍, Gekkō Pōru no Rikugun) is the freedom fighting organization lead by Murakumo Gekko which was formed to liberate the multiverse from the subjugation of the Galactic Eggman Empire by helping Miwa Tomoe win the election. Having fulfilled its purpose, the Resistance was disbanded shortly thereafter. It is a traveling group that are in search for the Three Soverigns consisting of Yahweh Ōtsutsuki, Yula Ōtsutsuki and Suzugamori Ōtsutsuki so they could topple the Galactic Eggman Empire and turning it into a peace loving nation. 'Members' 'Notable Creators' *Yahweh Ōtsutsuki *Yula Ōtsutsuki *Suzugamori Ōtsutsuki 'Leadership' *Murakumo Gekko (Formerly) **Kushinada Clan ***Professor Arthur ***Velvet Kushinada ***Celica Kushinada ***Laphicet Kushinada *Paul Kushinada *Cloud Strife (Formerly) *Naruto Uzumaki (Formerly) *Sasuke Uchiha (Formerly) *Takeru Murakumo 'Honorary' *Laphicet (Formerly) *Tifa Lockhart (Formerly) *Christopher Thorndyke (Formerly) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Deceased) **Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) (Deceased) *Ancient Minister (Formerly) *Izumi Uchiha (Formerly) *Princess Elise (Formerly) *Helen (Formerly) *Rokurou Rangetsu (Formerly) *Princess Toadstool Peach (Formerly) *Shigure Rangetsu *Oscar Dragonia *Teresa Linares *Melchior Mayvin *Eleanor Hume *Magilou *Haruo Sakaki II (Formerly) *Yuko Tani II (Formerly) 'Team PAKK' *Paul Jackson *Akame *Kurome *Kenshin Uzumaki 'Kong Tribe' *Cranky Kong *Wrinkly Kong *Donkey Kong Jr. *Donkey Kong III *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Tiny Kong *Chunky Kong *Kiddy Kong *Funky Kong *Candy Kong *Eddie *Bluster Kong *Lanky Kong *Sumo Kong *Dread Kong *Karate Kong *Ninja Kong 'Kurosaki Squadron' *Ichigo Kurosaki *Orihime Inoue *Tatsuki Arisawa *Yasutora Sado *Rukia Kuchiki 'Bronze Saints' *Seiya *Shiryu *Hyoga *Ikki *Shun 'Ronin Warriors' *Ryo Sanada *Rowen Hashiba *Sage Date *Cye Mouri *Kento Rei Fuan 'Super Hunters' *Gon *Killua 'Defenders of Hyrule' *Link *Princess Zelda *Princess Ruto 'Demon Slayers' *Simon Belmont *Kazuki Muto *Mahiro Muto *Tokiko Tsumura *Shiki Tohno *Akiha Tohno *Arcueid Brunestud 'Yorozuya Gin-chan' *Sakata Gintoki *Tae Shimura *Shinpachi Shimura *Kagura *Sadaharu 'Straw Hat Navy' *Luffy *Zoro *Sanji *Nami *Usopp *Chopper *Brook *Nico Robin *Franky *Cavendish *Ideo *Bartolomeo *Don Sai *Leo *Orlumbus *Hajrudin 'Mushroom Brotherhood' *Mario *Luigi 'Icarus Army' *Palutena *Pit 'Emblem Frontier' *Marth *Ike *Chrom *Robin *Corrin *Lucina *Roy 'Star Warriors' *Meta Knight *Kirby *Sir Arthur *Sir Galahad *Sir Lancelot *Sir Percival *Kit Cosmos *Knuckle Joe *Sirica 'Star Fox Team' *Fox McCloud *Miyu *Fay *Falco Lombardi *Slippy Toad *ROB 64 *Peppy Hare *Krystal 'Mega Dragon and the Hungry Bunch' *Princess Yona *Son Hak *Yoon *Ao *Shin-Ah *Jae-Ha *Kija *Zeno 'Team RWBY' *Ruby Rose *Weiss Schnee *Blake Belladonna *Yang Xiao Long 'Kenshin-Gumi' *Kenshin Himura *Hiko Seijūrō XIII *Kamiya Kaoru *Yahiko *Suzume *Meguni *Tsubame *Oguni *Nenji *Sanosuke 'Treasure Hunters' *Edward Falcon *Ryoma *Rouge *Jack Winslow *Gunrock *Garuda *Accel 'Guilder Squadron' *Mark Guilder *Ellis Claude *Ranalow Shade 'Gryphus Squadron' *Gryphus One *Eugene Solano 'Legendary Pokemon Trainers' *Ash Ketchum *Home Ketchum *Leaf *Calem *Serena *May *Brendan *Dawn *Lucas *Sun *Moon *Lyra *Ethan *Hilbert *Hilda *Nate *Hugh *Hilda *Wally 'Xiaolin Dragons' *Omi *Raimundo *Kimiko *Clay *Ping Pong 'Murakumo Squadron' *Yamata Dragneel *Myster Mask *Paul Artorius Gekko *Tsurugi Kenshin *Paul Britannia Gekko *Death Claw *Shiryū Gekko *Ichiji Gekko *Himura Murakumo *Guardian of the Four Legendary Hylian Temples 'Blue Rogues' *Vyse *Fina *Aika *Gilder *Enrique Teodora 'Super Shuffle Squadron' *Kyoji Gekko *Domon Ōtsutsuki *Kyoji Ōtsutsuki *Ashi Uzumaki *Ashi Ōtsutsuki *Tsurugi Kenshin I *Shichika Yasuri 'Team Dragon' *Son Goku *Bulma *Android 10,000 *Android 18 *Yamcha *Krillin *Puar *Roshi *Tien *Chiaotzu *Vegeta *Tarble *Yajirobe *Oolong *Good Buu *Piccolo Jr. 'Troops' Icarus Infantry *Centurion *Centurion Knight *Centurion Strongarm *Juggernaut Star Wars Soldiers Legends *Rebel Soldiers Canon *Rebel fleet troopers Variants *Rebel Vanguard *Rebel Marksmen Hyrulean Army *Kingdom Infantry *Knight of Hyrule *Kingdom Crossbowman *Chevalier Calvary *Light Arrow Archer 'Vehicles' 'Ground Vehicles' *Chicken Walker *Roadmaster *Landmaster *Mechagodzilla 'Submersible Boats' *Blue-Marine 'Airships' *Gleipnir *Gyrowing *XFA-33 Fenrir *F-1 'Spaceships' *Arwing *Halberd II *White Fox *Resistance class Battleship 'Mobile Weapons' *Mecha Paul Gekko *Phoenix Gundam *Tornado Gundam *Phoenix Zero *Banshee Gundam **Perfect Banshee Gundam *Ball *Gundam **Gundam G-Dash **PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam *Guncannon **Guncannon Mass Production Type *Guntank **Guntank II *Matabiri *Aegis Gundam *Akatsuki Gundam *Duel Gundam *Blitz Gundam *Gaia Gundam *Chaos Gundam *Abyss Gundam *Forbidden Gundam *Raider Gundam *Calamity Gundam 'Kaiju' *Godzilla **Godzilla Earth **Godzilla Galaxy Category:Groups Category:Fanon Category:Teams Category:Organizations